1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for displaying a help resource associated with a device on a display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Sophisticated devices have become increasingly commonplace and are reaching a broader range of users. Many users need help operating and configuring these devices. While these devices may have sufficient memory and communication ability to store and transmit help resources associated with the device, these devices often do not have sufficient display capabilities to display the help resources. Furthermore, it is not always desirable or economical to include a presentation interface on such devices so that they can display the help resource. Currently, hard copy help resources such as manuals are provided with such devices. These hardcopy help resources are often lost or destroyed. It would be advantageous therefore to provide a method, system, and computer program product for displaying a help resource associated with a device that does not require the device to have sufficient display capabilities to display the help resource.